Lord of the Rings Singalong to Disney Songs
by Pennhirwenn
Summary: The characters express their feelings in the form of(slightly altered)disney songs. Chap 3: Everyone knows that Lego lost the body count. How does he feel? Well, he doesn't admit it in "I Won't Say That I Lost" (fr Hercules)
1. The Circle of Life

Fic Notes: Hello everybody. This is my first LOTR fic. I've seen many authors do this in other categories, and I swear I've seen one LOTR one somewhere around here… But I can't seem to remember where. But anyway, I'm gonna do it too.

Sorry to any person who has done something like this. If, by pure coincidence, I make an LOTR character sing a song almost exactly(if not exactly) like one you have done, then I apologize. Like I said, I read a fic similar to this before, but now I can't seem to find it… So instead I've made my own. But trust me, I remember the songs and LOTR singers in that fic, so I won't use the same characters and songs here. Unless my memory suddenly fails me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I don't own Disney either.

Author's Notes: The first song up is "Circle of Life", sung by….. Gollum! Oh, wow(note the sarcasm). We all know that Gollum defines the ring as 'My precious….' But have you ever guessed that maybe he'd address it as the 'Circle of Life'? Apparently not!!!

Other notes:

Lyrics are in italics

Ordinary speech is in normal

*It would be better if you read this fic while listening to the song "Circle of Life" from Lion King. NOT Elton John's version.

*If you don't know this song(How long have you been living under a rock?!), then go download it or something. -_-'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The scene opens with Gollum hopping around on some rocks beside a small pool. The sun rises, and Gollum shades his eyes, then suddenly starts chanting… Frodo and Sam immediately wake up from their peaceful sleep, freaked out by Gollum's outburst.

Gollum:_ AAAAHHHH, chiwenya!!!! _

_Babari, shibaba….!!!! _

_Shicha-hun…Whenya iye… Whenya ma…!_

Sam and Frodo stare at Gollum, obviously disturbed with the way he is chanting in a strange language(though familiar to Frodo for some reason), with his arms spread out as he faces the sun, as if he were imitating Rose in Titanic when the ship was going down. But Gollum just continues chanting…

Gollum: _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba…  _

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama         _

Sam: Mr. Frodo… What's he saying?!

Frodo: Umm…

Gollum: _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba… _

Frodo: Um…. 'There comes a lion'…

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama…_

Frodo: 'Oh yes, it's a lion'…

Sam: A lion?! Where?! (starts panicking and looking around frantically for signs of a lion)

Frodo: I think it's just part of the song, Sam…

Sam: … Oh.

Gollum:_ Ingonyama… Siyo Nqoba  _

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala…_

Gollum continues to chant, and soon finally switches to English, and does a little flashback.

Gollum: _From the day we arrivesss on the grou-nd…_ (Smeagol getting out of the river and approaching Deagol)

_And blinking, step into the sun…_(Smeagol stares at the ring Deagol found)

_Nothing com-pared… To the precious we has  seen _

_Strangled him, and soo-oon we had wo-on…! _(Smeagol killing Deagol)

Next flashback shows Gollum in his cave…

Gollum: _My precious was too rare to be removed from here…_

_But then, it was suddenly found…_(Bilbo finds the ring)

_It was  rolling away,_

_That hobbit will pay!!!_

_Because It keeps great and small on the endless ro-U-nd!!!_

Back to the present, where Gollum throws his hands up into the air.

Gollum:_ It's the CIIIIIIIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!!!!!! _(Sam and Frodo cover their ears at this, while Gollum, as he continues to sing, bangs his hands on the rocks to add background music)

_And it MOVES USSS ALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!_

_Through DESPAIR, and HO-OPE..._

_Through FAITH and LO-OVE!!!_

Sam: You? Love? HAH!

Frodo: Sam!

Gollum ignores the hobbits and continues…

Gollum: _Till we find our placccceeeee…._

_On thisss  path,  unwinding!!!!!_

_IT'S the CirRRCLE….!_

_The CIRCLE of LIIIIIIIIFE!_

Gollum stops singing for a while as flute noises are heard in the background. He proceeds to catch a fish, as if nothing ever happened(but he's chanting softly), while Sam and Frodo stare at him in awe. Suddenly, he drops his fish and starts (screeching) again.

Gollum: _It'sssss the CIIIIIIIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIFE-_

Sam: SHADDUP, you little worm!

Gollum: SSSSTUPID FAT HOBBITTT!!!!!!

Frodo: SAM! Just let Gollum finish his song! (Sam quiets down and Gollum continues)

Gollum: …-_And it MOVESSSS USSS ALLLLLLL!!!!!!_

_Through DESPAIR and HOOOOOPE!_

_Through FAITH and LOOOO-OOOVE!_

_Till we find our PLAAAAAACE!!!!!!!!_

_On this  path,  un-WINDINGGGGG!!!!!_

_IN THE CIRCLE………!!!!!!_

_THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIFE!_

Gollum stops and proceeds to catch another fish. Frodo and Sam shrug, though unnerved, and prepare to continue their journey to Mordor.

~Owari~

Well, that was a great start, I guess. *Shrug* Here are other songs I'm planning to come up with, if anyone's interested in any more.

**1. "A Whole New World" from Aladdin by Faramir and Eowyn **– Faramir gives Eowyn an "interesting" tour around Minas Tirith with the help of a song

**2. "Go the Distance" from Hercules by Frodo **– Frodo believes that he can 'Go the Distance', and struggles to figure out if the Shire is where he really belongs

**3. "All the Colors of the Ring" (originally "Colors of the Wind") from Pocahontas by Legolas(?) **– Gimli judges Legolas, and the elf comes back with a song

**4. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins by Galadriel **– The Fellowship seems to be really quiet while in Lothlorien, and Galadriel, with some help from Celeborn and Haldir, tries to teach them something new…

**5. "Hakuna Matata" from Lion King by Merry and Pippin??? **– The fellowship remains depressed after Gandalf's fall in Moria, and Merry and Pippin try to cheer them up…

**6.  "In Valinor" (originally "Under the Sea") from The Little Mermaid by Glorfindel **– As a request from Elrond, Glorfindel tries to convince Arwen to go to Valinor…

**7. "You Can Stride! You Can Stride! You Can Stride!" (originally "You Can Fly!x3) from Peter Pan by Aragorn **– The hobbits are too slow… So Aragorn teaches them how to walk a little faster…

That's all for now. I have a lot more ideas but I won't put them all down. If you have any more suggestions, tell me through a niceeee, review. Please, don't flame me.


	2. You Can Stride x3

Hi again, everybody!!! Lol, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. J Though I was quite scared to look at them at first. Because there might've been flames. I've got flame-o-phobia. And mary-sue-phobia. And legomance-phobia…. And…                                                                                                                                                              **__**

ANYWAY… Due to "popular" demand, I am going to do "You can Stride! You can Stride! You can Stride!" :p I love that Peter Pan song! It's funny, that's why… heh…. Anyway…      

****

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Nor do I own Peter Pan, or any songs from it…**__**

****

~Chapter 2~**__**

****

Everything begins with the fellowship leaving Rivendell. Gandalf leads them on, as Aragorn acts as the rearguard. He scans his surroundings, checking for enemies or spies from Isengard or Mordor. Suddenly, he realizes that the hobbits, who were previously in front of him, are nowhere to be seen.****

****

Aragorn: Frodo! Merry! Pippin! Sam! Where are you?!****

****

The hobbits being searched for merge from a corner, looking tired and weary.****

****

Sam: (pant) Forgive us, Strider! We hobbit-folk aren't used to traveling like this!****

****

Aragorn: I know that. But you do know that we have to travel quickly to get to Mordor.****

****

Merry: (looks up) But Aragorn, how _will_ we get to Mordor at this rate?****

****

Aragorn: (thinks for a moment, then gets an idea) Um…. Just a minute**__**

****

The hobbits watch as he goes over to talk to Legolas. After a while, they see the elf frown, but allow Aragorn to give something to him.****

****

Aragorn: (whisper) _Just follow my lead… _(walks back to Hobbits) What was your question again, Merry?****

****

Merry: How do we get to Mordor {at this rate}?**__**

****

Aragorn: **_Stride_**, of course!****

****

Hobbits: _Stride_?!****

****

Aragorn: It's easy! Um… _Think of a wonderful thought_!****

****

Hobbits: _Any happy little thought?_

****

Aragorn: _Uh-huh!_

****

Pippin: _Like food in the Shire? Pipeweed? Smoke?_

****

Aragorn: _Yup! Watch me now! Here I go!_

****

Aragorn begins to…. Well…. **Stride**_. _The hobbits watch with amazement**__**

****

Aragorn: (while striding) _It's easier if you can stride!_

****

Sam: _He can stride!_

****

Pippin: _He can stride!_

****

Frodo: _He STRODE!_

****

Aragorn: (stops striding) Now, you try!****

****

Sam: _I'll think of a garden that blooms! (sigh) And also being inside an elven room!_

****

Frodo: _I'll think I'm in one of Bilbo's caves!_

****

Pippin: _Anything but a scary, old grave!_

****

Aragorn: _Now, everybody try!_ (they all make a human chain)****

****

Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Aragorn: _One, two, THREE…. _(they start striding) **__**

****

_We can stride, We can stride, we can striii- _(The hobbits trip and fall. Aragorn looks at them, while Legolas, some feet away from them, laughs hysterically and falls down in the process)****

****

Aragorn: (scratching his head) _This__ won't do! What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust…. Oh! And something I forgot…. Dust!_

****

Frodo, Merry, and Sam: _Dust?!_

****

Pippin: _Dust….?_

****

Aragorn: (grabs an ANNOYED! Legolas and digs into his pockets, then pulls out, well…. Dust) _Y……up! Just a little bit of…. Of….. "Elf dust"!_

****

Legolas: **Elf dust**?! What the-**__**

****

Aragorn: Shhhh!!!****

****

Sam: Why does Legolas carry dust in his pockets?****

****

Aragorn: Umm…. All elves do!****

****

Frodo: But rangers stride, too! Why don't you carry any? How do you stride if you don't have any?****

****

Aragorn: ANYWAY! (starts sprinkling the dust on the hobbits)****_Now….__ Think of the happiest things…. ****_

****

_It's the same as having wings!_

****

Frodo: _Let's all try, just once more!_ (starts walking a bit fast)****

****

Sam: _LOOK! We're striding on the floor!_(Indeed, all the hobbits are successfully striding)

****

Boromir: (approaches) What floor, this is no-- (Aragorn gives him "the look"). Ermm…. Yes. I'm going now(leaves)****

****

Pippin: _Goll__-y!_

****

Merry: _Oh, my!We can stride!_

****

Aragorn: _You can stride!_

****

Hobbits: (striding in circles, looking a bit stupid but they don't care) _We__ can striiiiiide! _(the rest of the Fellowship roll their eyes)****

****

Aragorn: (takes the lead) _C'mon, everybody! Here we goooooo…… Off to Mordor!_

****

Lothlorien Elves[led by Galadriel]: (in the background) _woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, WOOOOOOOO!_(The Fellowship is striding, though some are reluctant)

****

Rivendell Elves[led by Glorfindel]: _Think of a wonderful thoouuught!_

****

_Any merry little thouuught!_

_Think of the Shire, or of your home, _(Lothlorien Elves: _Woooooooo__-_)****

****

_Think of food, and off you go!_(Lothlorien Elves: _-ooooooh!_)

****

_Like crebain in the skyyyyyyyyy!_

****

(as the fellowship continues striding to Mordor) _You can stride! You can stride! You can striiiiiiiide!_

****

Lothlorien Elves: _Think of the happiest thiiiiiings!_

****

_It's the same as having wiiiiings!_

****

Rivendell Elves: _Take the path that big orks make…..****_

****

_If Sauron is still awake,_

****

_You'll see him wink his eyeeeeeeeee!_

****

Both: _YOU CAN STRIDE! YOU CAN STRIDE! YOU CAN STRIIIIIIIIDE!_

****

Rivendell Elves: _OooooooFF__ you go, with a heigh and ho, to the place beyond our view!_

****

Lothlorien Elves: _There's a __Mt.__Doom__ waiting for youuuuuu!_

****

_Where all your happy dreams come true…..!****_

****

Both: _Drop the ring, everything will be through…..!****_

****

Pippin: (as the Fellowship strides, he sees Gimli lagging behind everybody else) _C'mon, Gimli!!! _(gets an idea, then goes to Legolas, digs his hands into the annoyed elf's pockets for more dust, and throws some at Gimli. The dwarf collapses in a fit of hacking coughs, and the Fellowship rushes to help him)****

****

Rivendell Elves: _When there's a smile in your heaaaaart,_

****

_There's no better time to staaaaaart! _(The Fellowship resumes their striding. Aragorn gives a little whistle)****

****

_Think of all the joy you'll find,_

****

Lothlorien Elves: _When at Mordor, leave the ring behind!_

****

Both: _And bid your load goodbyeeeeeeee!!!!!!! _(The Fellowship are striding in Moria…)**__**

****

_YOU CAN STRIDE! YOU CAN STRIDE! YOU CAN STRIDE!  YOU CAN STRIDE!_

****

_YOU CAN STRIIIIIIIIIIIDE……!****_

****

Galadriel: (As the fellowship leaves Lothlorien) _Keep__ going, fellowship of the ring! Down the __Great__River__, and straight on to Mordor!_

****

Rivendell Elves: _When there's a smile in your heaaaaaaart!_

****

_There's no better time to staaaaaaaaaart!_

****

Lothlorien Elves: _Think of all the joy you'll find,_

****

_When at Mordor, leave the ring behind!_

****

Both: _And bid your load goodbyeeeeeeee!!!!!!!_ **__**

****

_You can stride,_(the Fellowship separated at Amon Hen) _ you can stride, _(Merry and Pippin captured by orks) _you_ _can stride,_(Sam and Frodo go on towards Mordor)_ you can stride, _(Sam and Frodo meet Gollum) _you can stride,_ (Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli chasing the orks) _you can stride, _(The three hunters get surrounded by the Rohirrim) _you can stride, _(Gandalf returns) _you can stride,_ (Merry and Pippin saved by Treebeard) _you can stride,****_

****

_YOU CAN STRIIIIIIIIIIDE…..!****_

****

Legolas: (in Helm's Deep, before the battle) Aragorn…**__**

****

Aragorn: Yes?****

****

Legolas: Did the Halflings ever find out that it was all a prank?****

****

Aragorn: …..No….. (Both start laughing. After a while, Legolas stops suddenly)****

****

Legolas: I still have that disgusting dust in my pockets, by the way. (Aragorn stops too and grins sheepishly)****

****

Aragorn: Then, use it my dear elf! Stride over to a room and change your tunic! (He starts laughing again)****

****

Legolas: I didn't find that comment amusing, Estel!!!!****

~End~

****

Phew! That was long. Well, hope y'all liked it. And sorry if the last bit was pretty lame… And sorry if any of you got offended by me making Legolas Tinkerbell….. I love him, really! And it wasn't as if he was wearing a dress or anything… (Just being good ol' annoyed Legolas) Anyhow, He's my favorite character!**__**

****

Anyway, I don't know what song to do next, so please choose one from the first chapter and tell me if you want that one next by reviewing.****

****

If you don't really care what song I do next chapter, review anyways. ^-^**__**

****

And no flames, please! (bow)


	3. I Won't Say That I Lost

Hey again, everyone! Sorry for the late update! I had a dilemma, you see…. I couldn't decide on what song to "parodize". ^-^ But I've come up with something now! (Oh, wow, hooray). By the way, sorry about the last chapter! I understand there were quite some mistakes. I apologize for saying "orks" instead of "orcs". You see, my LOTR books are being borrowed right now, and I was too lazy to check on the net if it was "orks" or "orcs". Lol, I had a mental block that time. ^-^ And about the "orks" that were supposed to be "uruk-hai", sorry again because I usually call them "orkies". Go figure. -_-'**__**

****

Anyway, hope you like this chap! And lastly, no SLASH here. Just a bit of angst-y! Legolas. Even if I like slash, it doesn't fit into this fic.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Nor do I own Hercules, or any songs from it…**__**

****

~Chapter 3~**__**

****

Legolas approaches Gimli, holding his bow. Gimli is sitting on a most probably dead orc, his axe resting on its head. The dwarf is merely smoking his pipe, as if he were in paradise.****

****

Legolas: **Final count….. 42__**

****

Gimli: (grins) **42! Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43.******

****

Legolas feels his blood boiling, but manages to keep calm on the outside. He suddenly shoots an arrow in between Gimli's legs, at the (dead?) orc. Gimli looks shocked and appalled.****

****

Legolas: (smirks) **43.**

****

Gimli: **He was already dead.**

****

Legolas: **He was twitching!**

****

Gimli: **He was twitching… Because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!** (shakes his axe, while it's still stuck on the orc's head)****

****

The orc indeed, does twitch. Gimli pulls out his axe and stalks off, extremely proud of himself. Legolas sighs, and sits on a nearby bench(a/n: please don't ask how it got there. It just did)****

****

****

Legolas: (starts fingering his bow [lovingly], then suddenly stops, frustrated) _….Ugh, what's the matter with me? … You'd think an elf would win…(_looks up at the moon[it's night-time already. Just bear with me, okay?])****

  
_If there's a prize for rotten shooting…_**__**

****

_I guess I've already won that_.**__**

  
_No dwarf is worth the agg-ra-va-tionnnn….. _(Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn suddenly notice his singing, and turn their heads, then approach)****

  
_That's ancient history - been there, done that! _(drops his bow on the ground on purpose)  
  
**__**

  
Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: (start dancing and singing in the background) _Who'd__ ya think you're kiddin',_  
  
**__**

_That dwarf has just embarrassed y-ou_,****

  
_Try to keep it hidden,****_

  
_Honey, we can see right through you!_(Legolas: _Oh,-_)

  
_Elf, ya can't conceal it! _(Legolas: _nooooooooooooo__-_)**__**

  
_We know how you feel and-_ (Legolas: _-ooooooooo-_)**__**

  
_Who you're jeaaaaalous o-f! _(Legolas: _-oooooooooo!_)****  
  
The muses- I mean, Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn pick up his bow and try to give it back to Legolas.**__**

  
  
Legolas: _Ohh__…. No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!_ (shakes his head angrily and knocks the bow out of the four's hands )****

  
  
Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _You scream, you cry, why deny it, uh-oh….!****_

  
  
Legolas: _It's too…. Cliché!_ (Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: -_ohhhhhhhhhh__!_)  
  
**__**

_I won't say that I lost…! _(Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _-ohhhhhhhh!_)****

****

****

Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _Shoodoo__, Shoodoo…… Ooooooooooooooooh!_   
  
Legolas: _I though my pride had learned its lesson!_ (Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _-OoooooOOOOOHHHHH…!_)  
  
**__**

_I thought I'd won when I start-ed out…. _(Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _-OOOOOoooohhhh!_)**__**

  
_My head is screaming: "get a grip, Elf!"_(Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAHH__!_)****

****

_Unless you're dying to-****_

****

****

Legolas and the four: _-vent your rage out…!****_

****

  
Legolas: _Ohhhhhhhhhh__-!!!!!!!!!!_ (puts his hands on his ears, trying to shut out the annoying, singing voices of the humans)  
  
Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _You keep on denying_! (Legolas: _-OHHHHHH-!!!!_)  
  
_That you're losin', dwarf is winnin'!_  (Legolas: _-OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_)  
  
_Baby, we're not buying,_   
_  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling!_   
  
_Face it like a grown up_ (Legolas: _Oh-hooooooohhhh!_)   
  
_When ya gonna own up, _(Legolas: _-hooooooohhhh!_)  
  
_That you lost, lost, lost it baaaaa-ad!!!_ (Aragorn holds the bow out in front of Legolas's face, but the elf refuses to accept it)  
  
Legolas: _Woah-ohhh__……._  
  
_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!!!_ (stands up and starts walking away)  
  
Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: (chase after him, holding his bow and then surround him) _Give up, give in!_  
  
Aragorn: _It's a sin, you just lost! _(pokes Legolas with the bow)  
_  
_  
Legolas: _This scene - won't play! _(backs up and walks in the other direction)   
  
_I won't say that I loooooooost!_   
  
Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _You're doin' flips, read our lips:_  
  
_You just lost!_ (chase after him again)   
   
  
Legolas: (Thoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _Shoodoo__! Shoodoo!)_ _You're way off base!_  
  
_I won't say it!_ (Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _He won't say he lost!_)  
  
(Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _Shut up! Shut up!_) _GET OFF my case, I won't say it!!!!_  
  
Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _Elf, don't be proud…_ (they push him back and force him to sit on the bench. Legolas complies, though reluctantly)   
  
_It's__ okay, you just lost…._ (they hand him back his bow for the last time)   
  
Legolas: (lays back down on the bench, accepts the bow and clutches it to his heart) _Ohhhhhhh__... _(smiles to himself)  
  
_At least inside, I ha-d not looooooooost….. _(Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: _Shoodoo__, Shoodoo, Shoodoo…_)  
  
Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Aragorn: (shake their heads) _Shalalalala__-la….._ (sigh)   
  
They walk away, muttering about arrogant and proud elves, while Legolas stares at the moon and soon falls asleep.   
  
~End~  
  
Phew! That was long! *sigh* Well, hope you liked it…. By the way, for those who don't know, the first part(in bold lettering) is in the actual script of Two Towers Extended Edition: The Body Count. In the book, Legolas _did_ lose by one point, but in the movie he said that twitching thing, and the scene cuts off after Gimli's line. So, we never find out if it was a tie or if Leggy lost…. (X-files music plays)   
  
Anyway, I've decided to "parodize" some Lion King songs first, so it'd be less confusing.   
  
**Next Chapter: Be Prepared by Saruman, and starring a couple of orcs and uruk-hai too.**   
  
After that, I *could* do Hakuna Matata and I Just Can't Wait to be King, but I know those are already over-done…. But if you guys still want them, just say so *shrug*. After the Lion King, I guess I'll be doing Little Mermaid. So many wonderful songs I can use!  
  
Bye bye for now!  
  



End file.
